Encantado
by Reiha-wan
Summary: Era una noche difícil para los estudiantes de último año en Escuela de Magia Mahoutokoro y, como la cereza del pastel, no podía faltar Yukihira provocando un escándalo en la biblioteca. / Harry Potter AU / SouTaku


**Universo Alterno:** Harry Potter

 _ **Aclaraciones antes de leer:**_

1) Harrrrtas referencias sacadas de Pottermore y Wikia, no hay spoilers de nah' de la saga de HP.

2) Mahoutokoro sí existe, es conocida por ser la escuela con menos alumnos en el mundo y tiene la reputación de tener una impresionante destreza académica.

3) Los estudiantes comienzan a ir desde los 7 años de edad, van a la escuela y regresan a casa el mismo día en aves gigantes llamadas "paiños"; de los 11 a los 17 años se cumple con la modalidad de internado de la escuela. Por ésto mismo, se supone que hay 10 cursos en esa escuela (recordemos que en Hogwarts hay 7).

4) Al encontrarse en una isla, el Quidditch se juega sobre el mar -truene o relampaguee- y cuidándose de los aviones de los muggles que pasan por ahí. Super pro la cosa(?)

5) Hablo de los exámenes TIMO y ÉXTASIS pero ni idea si se aplica en todas las escuelas o sólo en algunas(?).

6) Si no han visto Animales Fantásticos y no saben qué es un escarbato, recomiendo recurrir a google. Algunos lo conocerán por el meme del aguacate/palta/comoledigan(?).

¡Disfruten la lectura!

 **-x-**

La noche caía sobre la Escuela de Magia " _Mahoutokoro"_ , conocida por su majestuosa edificación que recordaba a un palacio tradicional japonés, y el bullicio en los pasillos daba señal del término de la jornada de clases. En cuestión de minutos, se observaban decenas de paiños gigantes en el cielo con los estudiantes más jóvenes a cuestas, listos para regresar a casa. Algunos aún sentían nostalgia ante la escena de los chicos de Primer a Tercer año dejando la escuela, esperando a regresar al día siguiente; claro, dependía a quién le preguntaras sobre aquellos años si era una época digna de recordar o no.

Takumi Aldini, por ejemplo, en una ocasión cayó del lomo del paiño que lo transportaba; a pesar de ser salvado por éste antes de llegar al océano, desarrolló un agresivo temor a las alturas que, hasta la fecha, le ha sido difícil superar. En una escuela tan estricta con la excelencia académica y reconocida por el destacado desempeño su equipo de Quidditch, la clase de vuelo se había vuelto una pesadilla. Ahora, cursando su Octavo año en _Mahoutokoro_ , agradecía que ya no tuviera que hacer uso de una escoba de nuevo.

Por otro lado estaba su mejor amigo, Souma Yukihira, a quien conoció a la edad de once años, cuando debían adaptarse a la modalidad de internado de la escuela. Al principio, Takumi se extrañó de no haberlo visto durante sus tres cursos anteriores, hasta que el mismo Souma le contó que había sido educado en casa durante todo ese tiempo, a pesar de haber recibido la invitación de la escuela a los siete años. Yukihira soñaba con ser jugador profesional de Quidditch desde pequeño, había aprendido a volar en escoba a muy corta edad y se lamentaba por no haber sido capaz de viajar en un paiño gigante a diario, como lo hacían sus _kouhais_.

Para ambos, el destacar en una escuela de su categoría fue cuestión de tiempo. Takumi terminaba cada curso de Encantamientos y Transformaciones con excelentes resultados, continuando con su racha en la clase de Aritmancia, mientras que Souma se destacó como Cazador de Quidditch desde su segundo año de internado hasta ser promovido a Buscador en su actual curso; además de que tomó por sorpresa a muchos al mostrar habilidades sobresalientes en la clase de Pociones.

Regresando al tema de su Octavo año en _Mahoutokoro_ , no era raro ver a los estudiantes de este curso en la biblioteca y aulas de estudio desde el término de la jornada de clases hasta el toque de queda. El estrés por los TIMO que presentarían a final del ciclo se había esparcido como pólvora y era cada vez más palpable conforme se acercaban.

Por si fuera poco, Takumi tenía tanta tarea de Aritmancia como cosas que estudiar para los exámenes, por lo que se preguntó en qué momento había decidido que tomar esa clase había sido una buena opción. Dejó a un lado la pluma con la que llevaba por lo menos tres horas escribiendo el ensayo que le pidieron y alejó de sí el tintero, no fuera a tirarlo encima de su pergamino y, en ese caso, se dedicaría más a llorar que a reescribir lo que llevaba. Extendió ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza y dejó salir un largo bostezo.

Estaba _taaaaan_ aburrido.

— ¡Takumi!

El nombrado no pudo emitir sonido alguno, pues se había pegado en la rodilla con el escritorio por el susto.

— ¿No deberías estar en el entrenamiento de Quidditch? —chilló, sobando con frenesí su parte lastimada para aliviar el dolor.

El sonido de una silla arrastrándose de forma escandalosa le hizo cerrar los ojos con vergüenza. Era un asco tratar de convencer a Souma de que se comportara en ese tipo de lugares, no quería que terminara haciendo más ruido del que ya provocaba con sólo existir.

—Dijeron que se avecinaba un tifón y que no podríamos entrenar por eso, la barrera sigue activa pero no quieren arriesgarse—contó con desgano, acomodándose despreocupadamente en la silla que colocó a un lado de Takumi y aprovechando para darle un vistazo al pergamino frente a él—. ¿Qué demonios es eso? —expresó con horror, luego de no entender ni una sola palabra de lo escrito ahí.

—Tarea. —Takumi suspiró, observando aquel pergamino como si fuera su peor enemigo sobre la faz de la Tierra. —Y aún debo estudiar para Herbología y Astronomía…

Souma trató de leer una vez más lo que contenía el ensayo en el escritorio, pero conforme avanzaba no hacía más que gestos de desagrado y extrañeza que le parecían divertidos a Takumi. Fue hasta ese momento que se percató de que Yukihira aún traía puesto su uniforme del equipo de Quidditch, aunque ya sin las protecciones; era un poco diferente al que usaba cuando era Cazador, pero no pudo evitar pensar:

 _«Realmente le queda bien.»_ Y tan pronto ese pensamiento se esfumó de su mente, sintió sus mejillas teñirse.

—Si quieres, podemos estudiar Astronomía cuando termines tu ensayo, no creo ser de mucha ayuda con ésto—bromeó Souma, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla y cruzándose de brazos. —Hayama dijo que estaría con Kurokiba y Nakiri hasta tarde, así que no hay problema si vamos a mi habitación.

—Me parece bien—murmuró Takumi en respuesta, recordando que había algo de lo que quería hablar con su amigo desde hacía tiempo. —Souma tú… ¿Crees que podría volverme Rompedor de maldiciones?

— ¿Ah? ¿Y qué sucedió con lo de ser fabricante de varitas?

Yukihira parecía sorprendido por la forma tan repentina en que Takumi sacó el tema, sobre todo por el tipo de trabajo al que se refería. Para empezar ¿no eran esos tipos los que saqueaban tumbas para Gringotts? Por mucho dinero que ofrecieran, no se imaginaba a Takumi en expediciones o cosas por el estilo, era un trabajo donde no sabía por qué medio debería llegar a donde se encontraran esos tesoros ocultos y estaba muy seguro de que su acrofobia chocaría con eso.

—Sólo es una opción, ya que tomaré Estudios Avanzados de Aritmancia, pensé que podría intentarlo. —Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente, por lo que Takumi decidió orientar la conversación a Souma. — ¿Y… ya respondiste la carta que te mandaron los de la Selección de Japón?

Yukihira abrió y cerró la boca, recordando que no le había hablado sobre su decisión más reciente. Rió con nerviosismo antes de responderle:

—Creo que es buen momento para hablar de eso… Dejaré el equipo de Quidditch después del Torneo.

— ¡¿Qué?!

La avalancha de " _Shh"_ que fueron contra Takumi fueron suficiente para ruborizarlo por completo, usualmente era él quien hacía que Souma bajara la voz cuando se encontraban en la biblioteca.

—Estuve hablando un poco con Shinomiya _-sensei_ … Me dijo que en Décimo año se celebraría el Campeonato de Pociones de Escuelas de Magia y que sería un idiota si no me postulaba—explicó con un tono de inseguridad impropio de él, pero aún faltaba algo más—. Sólo me permitirán postularme si obtengo un Extraordinario en mis TIMO y ÉXTASIS, así que acepté tomar clases extraordinarias de Pociones con él.

Takumi lo miraba como si se tratara de un bicho raro, y no dejaba de preguntarse mentalmente quién demonios era el tipo frente a él. En primer lugar ¿por qué apenas escuchaba sobre ésto? ¿Desde cuándo tenía en la cabeza el dejar el que, en sus propias palabras, era su principal objetivo desde que tenía uso de razón?

— ¿Serás Pocionero?

Yukihira notó que su amigo le rehuía la mirada, entonces cayó en cuenta de que tal vez no había reaccionado con la delicadeza necesaria cuando le comentó lo de convertirse en Rompedor de maldiciones.

—Aún tengo tiempo para pensarlo… Ambos lo tenemos. —Finalmente le sonrió, tratando de enmendar el apoyo que debió mostrarle desde el comienzo.

—Tienes razón.

Nuevamente, un silencio se entabló entre ambos, pero ésta vez no contenía la incomodidad de hacía un rato.

Takumi se volvió hacia el escritorio y le pidió que lo esperara un poco, ya que estaba a punto de terminar su engorroso ensayo. Souma asintió y se acomodó en la silla de manera que el respaldo le quedara frente, y de esa manera poder recargar tanto sus brazos como su barbilla en él. No había mucho que mirar a su alrededor, un montón de estanterías formadas en batería y muchos grupos de compañeros estudiando en conjunto o copiándose las tareas, uno que otro chico dormido sobre la mesa y otros más jugando ajedrez mágico.

Sin percatarse verdaderamente de ello, terminó con la mirada perdida en el perfil de Takumi, quien parecía absorto de todo su alrededor. Pensó que la caligrafía de su amigo siempre había sido muy limpia y clara, al contrario de la suya, con la que incluso él batallaba al momento de repasar sus propios apuntes. Takumi siempre lo atribuyó a que temía no entender lo que escribía cuando tuvo que aprender Japonés al mudarse de Italia, y que así era más fácil que sus profesores le señalaran sus errores.

Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás lo había escuchado hablar italiano.

Suspiró con pesadez ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? No, prefería no saber o la espera se le haría eterna.

— ¿No prefieres esperar en los dormitorios? Iré para allá en cuanto termine—sugirió Takumi al verlo demasiado inquieto.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que me quedaré dormido si regreso a mi habitación—rió—. Me quedaré aquí y te esperaré, quietecito.

—Bien—respondió, tratando de contener una sonrisa.

La insistente mirada de Souma sobre su persona lo ponía de nervios ¿por qué lo observaba tanto? Por más aburrido que estuviera, estaba seguro que no encontraría algo interesante en él maldiciendo internamente a su profesor de Aritmancia mientras trataba de enfocarse en el tema de su ensayo.

 _«Yukihira te ve igual que un escarbato vería un cofre lleno de oro. ¡No puedo creer que sigas sin aceptarlo!»_ Las palabras de su compañera de Encantamientos, Mito, llegaron a su mente con la misma intensidad que el golpe de una Bludger. Estaba casi seguro de que Isami le había metido esa manía de molestarlo con Souma a la menor oportunidad.

Si tan sólo estuviera seguro de sus propios sentimientos, seguramente sería capaz de interpretar los de los demás.

—Terminé—anunció, recargándose con pereza en el respaldo de su silla y estirando sus piernas y brazos por enésima vez en el día.

Yukihira no reaccionó a tiempo, se encontraba tan embelesado examinando cada una de las facciones de Takumi e imaginando qué tan suaves serían sus manos que, en cuanto procesó el que su amigo pasaba una y otra vez una mano frente a sus ojos para traerlo de vuelta, casi se va de espaldas.

— ¿Iremos a tu habitación o no?

El cerebro de Souma aún no estaba en condiciones óptimas para procesar esa pregunta, por lo que su rostro se encendió de la forma más escandalosa que Takumi había visto.

— ¿Q-Qué?

—TIMO. Astronomía. ¿Te suena?

Takumi tomó sus cosas de la mesa y comenzó a caminar, rogándole a toda deidad que conocía por que su sonrojo desapareciera para cuando Yukihira lo alcanzara en el pasillo.

Parecía mentira que, en el momento que aceptó que le gustaba su mejor amigo, le quedara más que claro que Souma también estaba prendado de él.

 **-x-**

Me encantó escribir este AU, es una de las cosas que necesitaba tachar de mi To do list x'3 Y necesitaba hacer el contraste del pánico de Takumi a las alturas y Souma de jugador de Quidditch o tiraba todo (?) x'D

¡Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
